


Quiesco, Quiescere

by unbelieve



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, referenced character death, takes place immediately post maze so like, y’all know the drill tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelieve/pseuds/unbelieve
Summary: Minho doesn’t sleep well after they escape the Maze, even after they’ve supposedly been rescued.
Relationships: Implied Thomas/Minho, Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Past Alby/Newt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Best Maze Runner Ships





	Quiesco, Quiescere

Minho needs to sleep. He knows he does, after everything. Somehow, though, even though they’re supposed to be safe here, he found it easier to sleep in the Glade. 

From the rustling of blankets, he’s not the only one. 

He lays still for another minute, until he can triangulate the noise. It’s coming from Newt’s bunk, and somehow he’s not surprised. As silently as he can manage, he climbs down from his own bed, making his way over to sit on the edge of Newt’s bed.

“Can’t sleep?” Newt says, before Minho can say anything.

“Haven’t really slept the last few days. Which is stupid. We’re supposed to be safe.”

“I don’t know that I trust this version of safety.”

It’s an exact echo of Minho’s suspicions, so at least if he’s paranoid, he’s not the only one. “Me neither. But I’d still like to get some rest before shit hits the fan.”

“I think that’d be nice, yeah.”

Minho’s quiet for a minute, because he’s learned that just leaving Newt the space to talk always works better than trying to interrogate him. 

Newt holds out for longer than he’d expected, but finally breaks. “The extra space is weird. Never thought I’d complain about having a whole bed to myself.”

“Guess you didn’t sleep alone much.” Minho winces, then backtracks. “I didn’t mean that how it sounded, just-“

“I know what you mean.” Newt almost sounds like he might laugh for a second, but then he says, “I’m mad at him. I wish I wasn’t,” and it’s the farthest thing in the world from levity. 

“I still can’t tell if it was because he was brave or because he was scared.”

“Scared.”

“Kind of what I thought.”

“Or I mean- I don’t know.” Newt shifts a little, and Minho wishes he could see his face. “Maybe that’s not fair. Maybe part of it was brave.”

“Maybe. I guess you’d know better than I would.”

“That’s the thing. I’m not sure I do, and that’s absurd, because I always used to. And then there’s this, and it’s all kind of a gaping hole, and I can’t stop thinking that if I’d known, I could’ve stopped him.”

“I don’t know if you could have known. He wasn’t himself.”

“Yeah. And in some ways that makes it better, but...”

“It still doesn’t make him here,” Minho finishes. 

Newt’s quiet again. His next breath shudders a little, and Minho knows he’s crying, but doesn’t say anything. He would say the wrong thing if he tried to say anything, anyway. He gives Newt a while, until his breathing goes steady again, the whole time trying not to think about just how many ghosts will haunt him if he lets them in. He can’t think about how many they lost to the Maze. If he falls, he’s not sure how to get up again.

Instead, he climbs over Newt, putting his hands and knees down carefully to avoid landing on him. 

He curls up with his back to Newt’s, just barely touching. Enough that when one or both of them starts awake in the middle of the night, they won’t be alone. 

“We’re not cuddling, then? Don’t want to make Tommy jealous?” 

Minho knows it’s a deflection, recognizes every inch of the dam Newt is building back up with the joke, but it doesn’t stop him from reacting instinctively. “Shut up.”

“Touchy.” This time, he can tell Newt is smiling. 

“Shut your shuck mouth.”

“Go to sleep.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, and then Newt says, “Thank you,” so softly Minho thinks he almost imagined it. 

Minho sleeps that night, at least a little.


End file.
